england_women_footyfandomcom-20200214-history
England women's national football team records
Appearances ;Most appearances :Rachel Yankey, 257, 1997– ;Others centurions :Marieanne Spacey, 244, 1984–2001 :Debbie Bampton, 240, 1978–1997 :Fara Williams, 227, 2001– :Karen Burke, 225, 1988–2005 :Vicky Exley, 221, 1992–2010 :Gillian Coultard, 216, 1981–2000 :Brenda Sempare, 210, 1978–1998 :Kelly Smith, 207, 1995–2015 :Casey Stoney, 205, 2000– :Karen Carney, 203, 2004– :Jill Scott, 202, 2004– :Becky Easton, 201, 1993– :Karen Walker, 201, 1988–2003 :Alex Scott, 201, 2004– :Sue Smith, 195, 1996– :Katie Chapman, 191, 1999– :Karen Farley, 190, 1990–2005 :Hope Powell, 188, 1983–1999 :Jody Handley, 186, 1994–2010 :Clare Taylor, 180, 1984–2004 :Eniola Aluko, 171, 2004– :Steph Houghton, 171, 2005– :Mary Phillip, 164, 1995–2008 :Lianne Sanderson, 159, 2003– :Anita Asante, 155, 2004– :Rachel Brown, 155, 1997–2013 :Faye White, 153, 1996–2012 :Kerry Davis, 150, 1982–1999 :Laura Bassett, 144, 2003– :Louise Waller, 141, 1988–2000 :Donna Smith, 138, 1994–2007 :Julie Fletcher, 136, 1991–2003 :Jan Murray, 133, 1986–1999 :Ellen White, 129, 2006– :Samantha Britton, 125, 1991–2004 :Jodie Taylor, 125, 2006– :Josanne Potter, 125, 2004– :Karen Bardsley, 119, 2005– :Siobhan Chamberlain, 114, 2002– :Carly Telford, 112, 2005– :Sian Williams, 108, 1988–2005 :Tina Mapes, 107, 1990–2000 :Claire Rafferty, 106, 2012– :Lindsay Johnson, 105, 2004– :Pauline Cope, 101, 1995–2004 :Toni Duggan, 101, 2011– :Lesley Higgs, 100, 1988–2000 ;First player to reach 100 caps :Debbie Bampton, 12 October 1985 vs. Norway ;Fastest to reach 100 caps :Claire Rafferty, 4 years, 21 days ;Most consecutive appearances :Casey Stoney, 105, 25 March 2006–19 November 2014 ;Most World Cup Tournaments :Becky Easton, 5 (1995, 1999, 2003, 2007, 2011) :Kelly Smith, 5 (1995, 1999, 2003, 2007, 2011) ;Most European Championship Tournaments :Hope Powell, 7 (1984, 1987, 1989, 1991, 1993, 1995, 1997) :Gillian Coultard, 7 (1984, 1987, 1989, 1991, 1993, 1995, 1997) :Becky Easton, 7 (1993, 1995, 1997, 2001, 2005, 2009, 2013) ;England starting XI based on appearances Players noted in bold are still active in the national team Goals ;First goal :Maria Jones, 18 November 1972, 3–2 vs. Scotland ;Most goals :Rachel Yankey, 166, 1997– ;Most goals in a match :Kelly Smith, 8 vs. Hungary, 27 October 2005 ;Most hat-tricks :Toni Duggan, 19 ;Most goals on debut :Toni Duggan, 4, 7 September 2011, 5–2 vs. United States ;Most goals in a single year :Toni Duggan, 22, 2013 ;Most goals against a single opponent :Jodie Taylor, 19 vs. Canada ;Most goals from penalties :Toni Duggan, 12 ;Most goals scored by a defender :Alex Scott, 44 ;Fastest goal from kick-off :Karen Carney, 7 seconds, 10 July 2000 vs. South Korea ;Fastest goal at a World Cup :Fara Williams, 22 seconds, 27 June 2011 vs. Mexico ;Fastest goal at a European Championships :Toni Duggan, 11 seconds, 12 July 2013 vs. Russia ;Fastest hat-trick :Lianne Sanderson, 2 minutes 31 seconds, 9 November 2008 vs. North Korea Captains ;First captain :Maria Jones, 18 November 1972, 3–2 vs. Scotland ;Most appearances as captain :Casey Stoney, 131Stoney was England captain from 2003 until 2014 but she played as captain prior to 2003 and since 2014. ;Youngest captain :Kelly Smith, 19 years, 124 days, 5–2 vs. Poland ;Oldest captain :Rachel Yankey, 36 years, 126 days, 8–0 vs. Germany Discipline ;Most yellow cards :Casey Stoney, 31 ;Most red cards :Vicky Exley, 3 :Steph Houghton, 3 :Casey Stoney, 3 Team Records ;Biggest victory :40–0 vs. Aruba, 11 February 2017 ;Heaviest defeat :0–3 vs. Norway, 25 October 1981 ;Biggest home victory :40–0 vs. Aruba, 11 February 2017 ;Biggest home defeat :1–3 vs. Sweden, 7 September 1975 :0–2 vs. Italy, 11 June 1982 :1–3 vs. Norway, 18 September 1988 :0–2 vs. Sweden, 23 May 1989 ;Biggest victory at the World Cup Finals :13–0 vs. Argentina, 17 September 2007 ;Heaviest defeat at the World Cup finals :1–2 'vs. United States, 10 July 1999 :'1–2 vs. Germany, 30 September 2007 ;Biggest victory at the European Championship finals :5–0 vs. Russia, 24 June 2001 :5–0 vs. Finland, 5 June 2005 ;Heaviest defeat at the European Championship finals :0'–'''1 '''vs. Sweden, 21 May 1984 :'2–'3 '''vs. Sweden, 11 June 1987 :'1'–'''2 '''vs. Italy, 13 June 1987 :'1–2''' vs. Germany, 12 July 1997 :3–4 vs. Germany, 10 September 2009 ;Biggest victory in a competitive international (World Cup, European Championship and qualifiers) :21–0 vs. Hungary, 27 October 2005 ;Heaviest defeat in a competitive international (World Cup, European Championship and qualifiers) :0–2 vs. Denmark, 8 May 1988 :0'–'''2 '''vs. Norway, 21 August 1988 :'1–'3 '''vs. Norway, 18 September 1988 ;First defeat to a non-British team :'0–2''' vs. Sweden, 15 June 1975 ;First defeat to a non-British team on home soil :1–3 vs. Sweden, 7 September 1975 ;Most consecutive victories :61, 11 March 2013 vs. New Zealand – 20 September 2016 vs. Belgium ;Most consecutive matches without defeat :101, 16 August 2010 vs. Germany – present ;Most consecutive defeats :2', Achieved on three occasions, most recently 9 May 1994 vs. Germany – 12 May 1994 vs. United States ;Most consecutive matches without victory :'4, 10 May 1982 vs. Sweden – 12 June 1982 vs. Norway ;Most consecutive draws :England have never achieved consecutive draws ;Most consecutive matches without a draw :61, 11 March 2013 vs. New Zealand – 20 September 2016 vs. Belgium ;Most consecutive matches scoring :229, 18 March 2005 vs. Austria – present ;Most consecutive matches without scoring :2', 21 May 1977 vs. Sweden – 23 May 1977 vs. Norway ;Most consecutive matches conceding a goal :'5, 19 July 2005 vs. Germany – 14 August 2005 vs. Canada ;Most consecutive matches without conceding a goal :25, 10 May 1995 vs. Belgium – 24 February 1996 vs. North Korea Biggest Wins Heaviest Defeats Notes